sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Birds of Prey (2020 film)
| writer = Christina Hodson | based on = * }} | starring = | music = Daniel Pemberton | cinematography = Matthew Libatique | editing = | studio = | distributor = Warner Bros. Pictures | released = | runtime = 109 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $82–100 million | gross = $86.5 million }} Birds of Prey (and the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) }} is a 2020 American superhero film based on the DC Comics team Birds of Prey. It is the eighth film in the DC Extended Universe, and a follow-up to Suicide Squad (2016). It was directed by Cathy Yan and written by Christina Hodson, and stars Margot Robbie, Mary Elizabeth Winstead, Jurnee Smollett-Bell, Rosie Perez, Chris Messina, Ella Jay Basco, Ali Wong, and Ewan McGregor. The film follows Harley Quinn as she joins forces with Helena Bertinelli, Dinah Lance, and Renee Montoya to save Cassandra Cain from Gotham City crime lord Black Mask. Robbie, who also serves as producer, pitched the idea for Birds of Prey to Warner Bros. in 2015. The film was announced in May 2016, with Hodson being hired to write the script that November, while Yan signed on to direct in April 2018. The majority of the cast and crew were confirmed by December 2018. Principal photography lasted from January to April 2019 in Downtown Los Angeles, parts of the Arts District, Los Angeles, and soundstages at Warner Bros. Studios in Burbank, California. Additional filming took place in September 2019. Birds of Prey is the first DCEU film and the second DC Films production to be rated R by the Motion Picture Association of America. The film had its world premiere in Mexico City on January 25, 2020, and was theatrically released in the United States in IMAX, Dolby Cinema and 4DX on February 7, 2020 and has grossed $86.5 million worldwide. The film received praise from critics for its visual style, Yan's direction, and the performances of Robbie and McGregor, but criticism for the screenplay. Plot Harley Quinn narrates the events of her life leading up to when, some time after the Enchantress' defeat, the Joker breaks up with Harley, throwing her out on the streets of Gotham City. She is taken in by Doc, the elderly owner of a Chinese restaurant. Recovering from her abusive relationship, Harley cuts her hair, adopts a spotted hyena (whom she names after Bruce Wayne), takes up roller derby, and blows up the Ace Chemicals plant where she pledged herself to the Joker. At a nightclub owned by gangster Roman Sionis, Harley cripples Roman's driver and meets burlesque singer Dinah Lance. Dinah later rescues an intoxicated Harley from an attempted abduction. Impressed by Dinah's skills, Roman appoints her as his new driver. GCPD Detective Renee Montoya investigates a series of mob killings carried out by a crossbow-wielding vigilante. Finding Harley's necklace at the scene of the Ace Chemicals explosion, Montoya notes that Harley is in danger without the Joker's protection. She approaches Dinah about being an informant on Roman for them, but Dinah rejects the offer. Roman sends Dinah and his sadistic right-hand-man Victor Zsasz to retrieve a diamond embedded with the account numbers to the fortune of the Bertinelli crime family, who were massacred years ago. Young pickpocket Cassandra Cain steals the diamond from Zsasz but is arrested and swallows the diamond. Harley, fleeing from Montoya and several other people she has wronged, is captured by Roman's men. Zsasz informs Roman that Cassandra has the diamond, and Dinah warns Montoya about Cass. As Roman prepares to have Harley killed, she offers to recover the diamond for him. Roman agrees but also places a bounty on Cass. Breaking into the GCPD with a variety of non-lethal grenade launcher rounds, Harley frees Cassandra and the pair escape to the evidence warehouse. Upon an ambush by goons seeking Cass' bounty, Harley unintentionally inhales impounded cocaine and kills them. She and Cassandra bond while hiding out at Harley's apartment. Doc is approached for information by the "crossbow killer", who is revealed to be Helena Bertinelli. Having survived her family's massacre and becoming trained as an assassin, Helena has been targeting each of the gangsters responsible for the murders of her family. Quinn's apartment is bombed by criminals looking for Cass, after Doc betrayed Harley and sold them out. Harley calls Roman and offers to turn Cassandra over in exchange for his protection, agreeing to meet at an abandoned amusement park. Dinah notifies Montoya of the rendezvous, while Zsasz notices Dinah's treacherous text message en route to the park and informs Roman. Devastated by Dinah's betrayal, Roman dons his ritualistic mask from which he gets his villainous nickname, Black Mask. At the park, Montoya confronts Harley but is knocked out of a window. Zsasz arrives and tranquilizes Harley before holding Dinah at gunpoint. He is killed by Helena, who reveals Zsasz was the last of her family's killers. Montoya returns and a stand-off ensues, until they realize Roman has arrived with a small army of masked criminals, known collectively as the False Face Society. Using Quinn's old gear, the makeshift team successfully withstand and repel their attack. During the battle, Cass is captured by Roman, while Montoya is shot. She survives due to her wearing Harley's bulletproof bustier. Dinah reveals her metahuman ability of supersonic-level screaming, defeating an additional number of mobsters aligned with Roman. Harley gives chase on roller skates, and with assistance from Helena and her motorcycle, the pair pursue Roman. At a nearby pier, the final confrontation occurs. Taking aim at a shadowy figure in the distance she believes to be Roman, Harley wastes her last bullet as Roman appears from behind the figure, which is revealed to be a statue. Roman holds Cassandra hostage and prepares to kill her. However, Cassandra pulls the ring from a grenade she had taken from Harley’s weapons chest earlier, slipping the grenade in Roman’s jacket. Harley pushes Roman into the harbor just before the grenade detonates and kills Roman. In the aftermath of destroying Roman's criminal empire, Montoya quits the GCPD. With the money with the accounts hidden inside the diamond, she joins Dinah and Helena in establishing a team of vigilantes – the Birds of Prey. Harley and Cassandra sell the diamond to a pawnshop and start their own business. In a post-credits audio sequence, Harley is about to reveal a secret about Batman to the audience, but the film ends mid-sentence. Cast * Margot Robbie as Harleen Quinzel / Harley Quinn: A former-certified psychiatrist, who became a crazed criminal and the Joker's accomplice/girlfriend, and later a part of the Suicide Squad. She has since cut ties with the Joker after the pair broke up. Screenwriter Christina Hodson sought to reinvent Harley, wanting to expand on the character following her departure from the Joker. Hodson called Harley the character she enjoyed developing most due to her unpredictable personality. * Mary Elizabeth Winstead as Helena Bertinelli / Huntress: A vigilante who is the orphaned daughter of gangster Franco Bertinelli. Ella Mika portrays a young Helena Bertinelli, during flashback scenes. * Jurnee Smollett-Bell as Dinah Lance / Black Canary A vigilante with the metahuman ability of hypersonic screams, which she inherited genetically from her mother, who is also a singer in a club that Sionis owns. Smollett-Bell described Dinah as "disenfranchised and disconnected from the world", and someone who "doesn’t really want to have anything to do with crime fighting or being a good-doer, which is so against her nature because we know Dinah to be all heart." The actress added she became a fan of Black Canary by playing with the character in the video game Injustice 2, which also influenced how she physically portrayed the depiction of the hypersonic screams. * Rosie Perez as Renee Montoya An alcoholic, cynical detective in the Gotham City Police Department (GCPD), who is building a case against Sionis. * Chris Messina as Victor Zsasz: A deranged serial killer and henchman of Sionis who carves a tally mark on his skin for each victim he claims. * Ella Jay Basco as Cassandra Cain: A young girl who has a contract placed upon her head by Sionis after she steals a valuable diamond from him. * Ali Wong as Ellen Yee: Montoya's ex-girlfriend and a Gotham City district attorney. * Ewan McGregor as Roman Sionis / Black Mask: A brutal and iron-fisted crime lord who threatens Cassandra and Harley. McGregor described the character as "an absolute narcissist". Additionally, Steven Williams portrays Captain Patrick Erickson, Montoya's superior at the GCPD; Dana Lee portrays Doc, Quinn's friend who owns a Chinese restaurant; François Chau portrays Mr. Keo, a rival crime boss of Sionis; Derek Wilson portrays Tim Evans; Matt Willig portrays Happy; and Bojana Novakovic portrays Erika Manson, a night club patron who gets harassed by Sionis. Charlene Amoia and Paul Lasa respectively portray Maria and Franco Bertinelli, the mother and father of Helena; Robert Catrini portrays Stefano Galante, the mob boss who killed the Bertinelli family. Talon Reid portrays one of Black Mask's henchmen. The Joker appears in the film, through animated-special effects during a flashback sequence, as well as through the combined use of archive footage of Jared Leto from Suicide Squad and a body-double on set. These techniques were used, as Leto was not available during filming. A still photograph of Jai Courtney as George "Digger" Harkness / Captain Boomerang also appears in a scene in the Gotham City Police Department. Production Development In May 2016, ahead of the release of Suicide Squad, Warner Bros. Pictures announced a spinoff film focusing on Harley Quinn and several other female DC Comics heroes and villains, such as Batgirl and the Birds of Prey. Margot Robbie was attached to reprise her role as Harley Quinn, and would also serve as producer. British screenwriter Christina Hodson was announced to be writing the film in November. Robbie pitched the film to Warner Bros. in 2015 as "an R-rated girl gang film including Harley, because I was like, 'Harley needs friends.' Harley loves interacting with people, so don't ever make her do a standalone film". Robbie felt it was important for the film to have a female director. While Warner Bros. and DC Films had various other Harley Quinn-oriented films in development, Birds of Prey was the only one in which Robbie was directly involved with its development. Robbie spent three years working on Birds of Prey and continued to present it to Warner Bros. until the studio felt the project was at the point it could be made. By April 2018, Warner Bros. and DC Films had finalized a deal with Cathy Yan to direct, making her the first female Asian director to direct a superhero film. Robbie was confirmed to be producing the film under her LuckyChap Entertainment banner, as part of a first look deal she has with the studio; Sue Kroll and Bryan Unkless were also announced to serve as producers through their companies Kroll & Co. Entertainment and Clubhouse Pictures, respectively. Production was scheduled to begin by late 2018 or early 2019. The Penguin was intended to appear in the script at one point, but was dropped to preserve his DC Extended Universe debut in The Batman. Pre-production By July 2018, the film was entering pre-production. Robbie confirmed the film would be titled Birds of Prey, describing it as "different" from the other DC films featuring Harley Quinn, and said it would be produced on a relatively small budget compared to other superhero films. She also stated that Harley Quinn would receive a new costume, and teased the casting of diverse actors. The line-up for the Birds of Prey team was revealed to include Black Canary, Huntress, Cassandra Cain, and Renee Montoya, with the villain set to be a Batman adversary who had not yet been seen in film. Casting began in August, with Warner Bros. considering a number of actresses to be cast as Huntress and Black Canary. Alexandra Daddario, Jodie Comer, Blake Lively, and Vanessa Kirby expressed interest. Roman Sionis / Black Mask was revealed to be the film's antagonist. Janelle Monáe, Gugu Mbatha-Raw and Jurnee Smollett-Bell were under consideration for Black Canary by September, while Sofia Boutella, Margaret Qualley, Mary Elizabeth Winstead and Cristin Milioti were being considered to play Huntress. Justina Machado and Roberta Colindrez tested for Renee Montoya, while Warner Bros. began seeking a 12-year-old Asian actress to play Cassandra Cain. In late September, Smollett-Bell and Winstead were respectively cast as Black Canary and Huntress, Warner Bros. scheduled a February 7, 2020 release date, and Ewan McGregor and Sharlto Copley were under consideration for the role of Black Mask. During the U.S.-China Entertainment Summit in October, Yan confirmed the cast and that the film would be R-rated. She said that she "could not put the script down, it had so much dark humor to it which a lot of my work does, and there are themes of female empowerment which are so strong and relateable". Cinematographer Matthew Libatique joined the film that month, as did Rosie Perez as Renee Montoya. Stunt coordinator Jonathan Eusebio and fight coordinator Jon Valera joined in November along with McGregor as Black Mask and Ella Jay Basco as Cassandra Cain. Robbie revealed that the full title would be Birds of Prey (and the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn), and that the subtitle reflects the humorous and unserious tone of the film. Production designer K. K. Barrett joined in December, as did Chris Messina as Victor Zsasz. Steven Williams, Derek Wilson, Dana Lee, François Chau, Matthew Willig, Robert Catrini, and Ali Wong also joined the film's cast. Filming Principal photography began in Los Angeles, California in January 2019 under the working title Fox Force Five. Although filming was expected to also take place in Atlanta and Savannah, Georgia, the entire shoot took place in Los Angeles after the production received a tax credit from the state of California. Filming was expected to be completed by mid-April 2019. In February, Charlene Amoia joined the cast. Filming wrapped on April 15, 2019. Post-production Jay Cassidy and Evan Schiff served as editors. Method Studios, Weta Digital, Luma Pictures, Image Engine and Crafty Apes provided the visual effects for the film. In August 2019, Chad Stahelski joined as a second unit director for reshoots. Photography for the additional footage began on September 3, 2019. Music In September 2019, Daniel Pemberton was announced to serve as composer for the film's score. The Original Motion Picture Score album will be released by WaterTower Music on February 14. A soundtrack album for the film, titled Birds of Prey: The Album, was announced in January 2020 and was released on February 7 by Atlantic Records, to coincides with the film’s release. To promote the album, a single was released every Friday before the film’s release. "Diamonds" by Megan Thee Stallion and Normani was released on January 10, "Joke's On You" by Charlotte Lawrence was released on January 17, , "Boss Bitch" by Doja Cat was released on January 24, "Sway with Me" by Saweetie and GALXARA was released on January 31 and "Experiment On Me" by Halsey, was release on the album release day. The movie also has other songs which are not featured in the album, such as Spiderbait's "Black Betty" (which plays during the fight scene at the police impound) and Heart's "Barracuda" (which plays for the first part of the fight against the False Face Society). Marketing Marketing began on the January 21, 2019, when a first-look production video of the characters and costumes titled "See You Soon", was released by Warner Bros. via YouTube. DC Comics published a promotional trade paperback anthology featuring stories based on the film on November 12, 2019. The first teaser debuted exclusively in theatres on September 5, 2019, in front of screenings for It: Chapter Two, with Quinn stating that she is "over clowns" while popping a red balloon, in a collective reference to It / Pennywise the Dancing Clown and the Joker. A short teaser was released on the film's social media pages, announcing the first official trailer would be released on October 1, 2019. A series of posters, which also announced the trailer debut, was released the same day. On December 5, 2019, Birds of Prey held a panel at the annual CCXP in Brazil. They showed the first 5 minutes of the film and the second official trailer, which was released online on January 9, 2020. A three-day pop-up event named Harleywood was also organized at the Hollywood and Highland Center with the presence of the cast on the launch day. Artists who contributed to the soundtrack were also present to promote it, with Charlotte Lawrence and Doja Cat performing. Release Birds of Prey was theatrically released by Warner Bros. Pictures in the United States on February 7, 2020 in standard, IMAX, Dolby Cinema, 4DX and ScreenX formats. The film had its world premiere on January 25, 2020 at the Proyecto Publico Prim in Mexico City. It also screened on January 29 at the BFI IMAX in London, and on January 30 at the Palais des Festivals in Cannes during a special event named Le Festival de Quinn (The Quinn's Festival) in reference to the Cannes Film Festival. Reception Box office , Birds of Prey has grossed $38.6 million in the United States and Canada, and $48 million in other territories, for a worldwide total of $86.5 million. According to Variety, it is estimated that the film will need to gross $250–300 million worldwide in order to break even. In the United States and Canada, Birds of Prey was initially projected to gross $50–55 million from 4,236 theaters in its opening weekend. However after making $13 million in its first day, (including $4 million from Thursday night previews), estimates were lowered to $33 million. It went on to debut to just $33.2 million, finishing first at the box office but marking the lowest opening for a DC film since Jonah Hex in 2010 ($5.3 million), and 75% less than Suicide Squad s $133.4 million opening. The low start was blamed on the possible lack of demand for a solo film surrounding the character of Harley Quinn, as well as the R rating limiting the appeal and demographics for ticket sales. On February 10, 2020, it was reported that the film was being displayed under the title Harley Quinn: Birds of Prey on the websites for AMC Theatres, Cinemark Theatres, and Regal Cinemas. According to Screen Rant, the name change was mandated by Warner Bros. However, TheWrap subsequently reported that "an individual with knowledge at the studio" denied that Warner Bros. had revised the title, and quoted Atom Tickets' Alisha Grauso's explanation that the new listing was "apparently for display/search purposes only for vendors and theaters, not an official title change." In other territories, the film was expected to debut to $60–70 million from 76 countries, for a worldwide total of $110–125 million. It made $7.8 million after two days of overseas release in 51 countries and $18.1 million from the full 76 after three. The film went on to make $46 million from international play in its opening weekend and just $79 million worldwide. Its highest-grossing territories were Mexico ($4.6 million), Russia ($4 million), the United Kingdom ($3.9 million), Brazil ($2.8 million) and France ($2.7 million). The low opening was blamed on similar audience hesitations like in the United States, as well as the outbreak of the Coronavirus in Asia closing some theaters. Critical response On the review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes, the film holds an approval rating of 79% based on 319 reviews, with an average rating of 6.76/10. The website's critics consensus reads: "With a fresh perspective, some new friends, and loads of fast-paced action, Birds of Prey captures the colorfully anarchic spirit of Margot Robbie's Harley Quinn." On Metacritic, it has a weighted average score of 60 out of 100, based on 59 critic reviews, indicating "mixed or average reviews". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "B+" on an A+ to F scale, and PostTrak reported it received an average 4 out of 5 stars, with 61% of people saying they would definitely recommend it. John DeFore of The Hollywood Reporter called the film "action-packed, but more rule-following than its bonkers protagonist" and wrote: "Yan finds plenty of opportunities for exciting set pieces: Extravagant action choreography makes the most of colorful set design, unlikely gimmicks and wrasslin'-style brutality. But Hodson's script offers far less diverting banter than it might've between the fight scenes". Writing for Variety, Owen Gleiberman said the film was "thin but lively" and praised the animated performances of Robbie and McGregor, as well as Yan's direction, although noted the script as having "attitude to spare, but in a rather bare-bones way". In a scathing review, Mick LaSalle of the San Francisco Chronicle said: "Birds of Prey: And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn is more than horrible. It should not exist. Money should never have been raised for it. The screenplay should never have been filmed. Margot Robbie shouldn't have produced it. She certainly shouldn't have starred in it." Notes References External links * * * * * Category:2020 films Category:2020s action comedy films Category:2020s superhero films Category:4D films Category:American action comedy films Category:American films Category:American superhero films Category:American vigilante films Category:Birds of Prey Category:Black Canary in other media Category:DC Extended Universe films Category:English-language films Category:Female characters in comics Category:Film spin-offs Category:Films based on American comics Category:Films directed by Cathy Yan Category:Films produced by Margot Robbie Category:Films shot in Los Angeles Category:Films with screenplays by Christina Hodson Category:Harley Quinn films Category:IMAX films Category:LuckyChap Entertainment films Category:Superhero comedy films Category:Superheroine films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Film scores by Daniel Pemberton